Reordering specific data portions from a data stream typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process with little flexibility. A user wishing to transmit data in a specific order may be limited to only transmitting predetermined data portions of the data steam. The predetermined data portions from the data stream may not comprise data portions of interest to the user. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.